


Baby It's Cold Outside.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Prompt writing, Snow, Snowfall, Winter, beauty of winter, getting warm, making love in the Baby, pure fluff, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Cas has his ways how to keep Dean warm while the winter is settling over town.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Kudos: 29





	Baby It's Cold Outside.

**Author's Note:**

> It's already over -21 here so today's story is all about beauty of Winter!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Baby it’s cold outside.**

Dean came with a muffled scream of Cas’ name, gripping Cas’ hair in one fist while keeping the other wrapped around Cas’ waist.

Cas choked out a moan of his own right against Dean’s neck, with one hand gripping Dean’s shoulder and with the other his hip.

Dean held Cas tightly while he was trembling through his aftershocks, loving the way Cas was kissing and softly biting down at Dean’s neck.

\- Fuck, Cas, if this is how you will get me warm everytime it gets cold outside, I will be the happiest man in the whole world! - He laughs softly, still not really wanting to let go off of Cas.

\- Just try to say that you don’t like it. - Cas grumbles against his neck, nuzzling only closer, wrapping his other hand around Dean’s other shoulder.

\- Oh, I love it. - Dean pushed his nose into Cas’ hair, breathing in his Angel.

They stayed like that for a moment longer but soon enough it started to get too chilly to just lay in the back of Baby naked.

Dean groaned, having already been dozing off, when Cas finally shifted.

Dean tried to pull him back over himself but Cas just chuckled, easily wiping them clean with some wet wipes before starting to dress.

Dean cracked his eyes back open to watch Cas, feeling all warm in spite of cold winter air breaking into Baby’s salon.

Cas looked down at Dean and raised his eyebrow only earning a grin from Dean.

\- You know, I am not sure that all this getting warm thing will actually be fully effective if you don’t get dressed now. - He buttoned up his dress shirt.

\- But it’s so nice to just watch you get dressed while still being in between my legs. - Dean earned a soft punch against his knee from Cas and erupted into joyful laughter.

He finally pushed himself up, starting to get dressed himself, feeling how actually cold the air in Baby was.

Cas was ready to step outside but Dean stopped him, gripping him by his backwards tie and pulling him back close, softly kissing before leaning close to his ear.

\- I love you, Cas. - He whispered, placing a soft kiss right below Cas’ earlobe.

\- I love you, Dean. - Cas couldn’t help his smile, gripping the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him into a soft kiss before finally turning to open Baby’s backdoor.

A cold air hit them both as a surprise and wips of snow catched in Cas' hair.

Dean got out right behind Cas and pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

\- Damn, I didn’t think that it would get this cold! Look how much snow has already fallen! I didn’t even notice that it was snowing. - Dean looked around in awe.

It was snowing with big fluffy flakes, Baby was already white with it, everything was white. It was like they had stepped out in the winter wonderland.

Their breaths were coming out in white puffs, cold biting into their cheeks and hands.

But no matter of it all, Dean just wanted to stand there for a moment longer, looking up at the falling snowflakes.

It was so calming, so grounding, so wonderful.

Cas wrapping his arms around Dean and placing his chin against Dean’s shoulder surprised Dean a bit, pulling him back down to the earth.

\- Do you like it? - He whispered for some reason, feeling like he just needed to stay quiet as not to disturb the calm that was blanketing Earth.

\- Of course. - Cas breathes out against Dean’s ear, nuzzling his cold nose behind Dean’s ear.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, snow covering them and wrapping them in soft whites.

But soon enough it started to get too cold for Dean, he couldn’t stop the shivers escaping.

\- Come, let’s get into the car, I’ll drive and you can watch it snowing while being warm. - Cas turned Dean around, wiping the snow softly off of Dean, small smile playing over his lips.

\- That sounds like a deal. - Dean smiled softly, copying Cas and starting to wipe snow off of Cas, feeling such joy and calm. 

They got inside Baby, Cas turning on the engine and turning on all heaters so Dean would get warm, waiting for window wipers to wipe off all the snow that had fallen on the front window, before starting to slowly drive out of the parking lot they had stopped hours before.

Dean watched the snow falling, not being able to take his eyes off of the windows.

Cas turned on the music, one of Dean’s favorite tapes.

Dean turned to look at Cas, being amazed by how lucky and loved he felt in that moment.

\- Did I already tell you that I love you? - Dean knew that he probably looked like a lovesick puppy right now but he just couldn’t care about it, not when his Angel was being right there next to him, looking so gorgeous.

\- Multiple times. I love you. - Cas glanced at Dean for a second before turning back to watch the road, being an even more careful driver now at the big snowfall.

After a moment he reached over, taking Dean’s hand into his and bringing it up to his lips.

\- You are such a dork. - Dean laughed, watching between the snow falling and his Angel being illuminated by it.

**Author's Note:**

> Winter is here, yey!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
